Edades y Cualidades
by sofys
Summary: En cada edad sobresale una cualidad, porque la gente madura, cambia, avanza, pero algunas mañans quedan ¿No, Quil? / Conjunto de viñetas de Quil y Claire en diferentes edades.
1. Ternura

**Edades y Cualidades.**

Quil: 17 Claire: 4

**Tierna hasta que dan ganas de comerla…**

-¿Quiere esa, la azul?- Le pregunté a mi pequeña Claire.

-_ ¡No, noo! _Esa, la _rosaita. _

Tierna, la palabra para definir a mi pequeña Claire. Tenía tan solo cuatro años pero era toda la ternura del mundo hecha carne. Con su vestidito celeste de playa que le quedaba enorme y largo, el pelo castaño rojizo hasta los hombros desacomodaos y sus picarones ojos rasgados de color verdes la hacían irresistible. A tal punto era que la quería que me daban ganas de abrazarla y hacerla reír entre mis brazos toda la existencia.

-¿Esta, osita Claire?- Dije mostrándole la piedra rosada que creí me pedía.

-¡Síii!

La pequeña me la arrebato de las manos y la apretó contra su mejilla, ensuciándose la carita con la arena mojada. Embarrada, transpirada, manchada con todo lo que se encontraba en la playa- incluso la mayonesa de los emparedados de Emily- Claire irradiaba ternura. Mi pequeña corrió a pasos torpes hasta el borde de la playa y tuve que tomarla en brazos para que no se adentrara más de lo permitido.

-¡_Quiedo entar, porfaaa!- _Insistió ella poniendo una cara angelical.

Su rostro era redondeado y le faltaban un par de dientes, sus mejillas estaban sucias y su pelo totalmente embarrado, Emily me asesinaría si se la llevaba en ese estado. Por lo menos podría quitarle algo de mugre.

-Claro pequeña, pero yo te cargo y no te sueltas…

La tome en mis brazos y con ella abrazándome el cuello me metí al mar, ella estaba entre sorprendida y aterrada cuando el agua empezó a llegarme al pecho y a ella a los tobillos. De alguna manera bastante cómica se sentó en mis hombros y se aferro a mi cuello y de a poco descendió aun colgada de mi hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura. Era la primera vez que ella entraba al mar y su madre me mataría si sabía que la había metido.

-¿Tienes miedo, Claire?

-¡No, esto es _supeel!_ – Chillo ella y se soltó de repente. Fue gracias a mis instintos que la agarre apenas lo hizo.

-_¡máa adento!_

-No, hasta aquí… eh, no se puede ir más allá…

-¿_Pol _ qué, Quil?_-_ Me pregunto inmediatamente.

-Porque, eh, ¡Hay tiburones!- Le solté y la cara de horror solo le duro aproximadamente tres segundos.

-¡_Quielo velo!-_ Grito entusiasmada y mire hacía al cielo rogando por ayuda.

Claire era diminuta y hermosa, entusiasta y tierna, pero sobre todo era indudablemente insistente. _Dios, ayúdame,_ pensé mirando su rostro aniñado, _Y rápido._

_**Porque cada gesto de él es taaan tierno.**_

Quil es enorme, enormisisisisimo. Tendrían que verlo; tiene una espaldota muy… no es larga… ¡Ancha! eso es, ancha, tiene una espalda súper ancha. Es altote, como el armario donde guarda la ropa tía Emily no ¡Es más alto! Claro que no tanto como Jake, tío Jake parece Gozilla. En cambio, mi Quil es perfecto, no es ni muy muy ni tan tan. Siempre me carga en sus brazotes y me enseña cosas, ayer me enseño que las hormiguitas no se comen porque sino no pueden llegar a su casita y las mamis se preocupan y lloran mucho.

-¡_Quielo _ver los _tibulones, _Quil!- Le pedí poniendo mi carita "matadora" como la llamaba mi mami.

-No podemos Claire, los tiburones son malos; muerden.

-A mi no me van a _moldel, _no les voy a _hacel _nada malo…

-Pero ellos muerden por que tienen hambre, osita Claire, no por que los traten mal- Me respondió Quil y yo me enfade ¡Qué tontulino era!

-¡La hora de _comel_ ya paso! ¡Ya _comielon!_

Quil se puso a reír y yo me reí de su risa; parecía un perro como mi Sohan, mi perrita. Lo mire confundida y volví a reírme. Abrasé a mi Quil y le dije que quería tomar gaseosa, me llevo a la orilla y me dio una latita de coca-cola. Quil era muy tierno, hacía de todo por mí, desde llevarme al cine a ver películas bonitas hasta leerme cuentos en la noche. Mamá había dicho que nos veíamos así, tiernos, así que creo que es una buena palabra para él ¿No?


	2. Bonit

**Edades y Cualidades:**

**Tan bonita que te da miedo que la roben.**

Qui: 17 (21) Claire: 8

La estaba llevando a clase de baile, a ella le encantaba todo lo relacionado con ello. Tenía una gracia nata, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus latidos sin que su mente se lo indicara. Un ritmito natural movia sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo de una forma perfecta, Caire se había convertido en una niña muy bonita.

Su pelo castaño rojizo le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las axilas, rozando su pecho, y lo traía recogido en una coleta baja muy complicada a simple vista obra de una avilidosa niña de doce años, Nessie. Claire iba vestida sin vergüenza por las calles con su traje de ranita, era su último ensayo y estaba muy ansiosa.

-¿Nerviosa, pequeña?

-Si, mucho. Jannette dice que bailo mal la última parte…

-Bailas increíble, bonita, eres la mejor rana bailarina que he visto.- Le conteste acariciándole la cabeza, me parecía tan diminuta aún.

-Quil… lo dices por que soy la única ranita bailarina que has visto.

Me reí de su rapidez y la lengua mordaz que a esa edad ya estaba demostrando. Logre convencerla de que era una bailarina hermosa y al final se fue tras bambalinas a terminar de prepararse, traducido; "vamos a jugar a la rayuela un rato antes de salir". Me senté en la tribuna y me quede mirando el escenario hasta que alguien me llamo a mi lado.

-¿Quil Ateara?- Una joven de pelo castaño casi rubio y penetrantes ojos café me llamaba.

-¡Marie!- Solté sorprendido, ella se había ido varios años atrás.

-¿Sorprendido de verme? Oh, veo que te has olvidado de tu vieja novia.

Oh, si. Con ese tono de cabello y su cuerpo mas estilisado me había costado reconocerla, se había vuelto sumamente linda. Marie Johns había sido mi segunda novia y había terminado con ella al imprimarme de Claire, me pregunte como se lo tomaría si le contaba que la había dejado hace casi cinco años por una niña…

-¿Quién es tu hermanita? ¿O cuidas a la hija de alguien?- Me pregunto y yo no respondí, se horrorizo-¿No me diras que cuidas a una hija tuya, verdad?

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, la sobrina de una amiga, le dije con total sinceridad. Marie era simpatica y no estaba resentida ni nada, cuando había terminado con ella me sonrio y me deseo suerte recordándome que se había perdido de una buena chica. Si, lo admitía, ella era muy linda pero no tanto como mi Claire.

-Aquella, la ranita pelirroja, ¿a que no es bonita?

-Muy linda, es compañera de mi hermanita. ¿La recuerdas, a Jannette?

Asentí, me había perdido de una tipa que estaba para tirarse un tiro, pero tenía a Claire, la persona mas buena, inocente y bonita del planeta. Al caño con lo que me había perdido, el destino me había unido con lo mejor del mundo; mi bonita Claire.

Dios, estoy tan nerviosa. Quil esta conmigo como siempre pero el hecho de poder equivocarme me aterraba. Despues de todo era el último ensayo y mis dos amigas habían faltado, estaba sola en medio de un monton de agrandaditas. Todas con sus trajes comprados y su pelo rubio; yo pelirroja y con un traje muy bonito hecho a mano… pero claro, era la una de las pocas que no iba a gastar una fortuna en un disfraz. Mis compañeras, que estaban en mi misma condición, se habían enfermeda y me habían dejado allí sola.

Aprete mis manos y me apoye contra la pared, trate de no mirar al frente. Deseaba con todo mi corazoncito correr hacía Quil y que él me protegiera de todos los feos comentarios de las demás. Era sumamente duro ser becada en una academia "prestigiosa" de danza. Quil me había dicho que era porque era una bailarina impresionante.

-Esperemos que los sapos mal hechos no nos arruinen el baile. ¿Se imaginan que sus disfraces se rompan en pleno baile? ¡Que vergüenza me daría salir a la calle con esa cosa que llaman disfraz! ¿No, chicas?

Jannette hablaba muy alto, para que la escuchara. Me sentí incomoda, menos que ellas. Me moví y apreté los parpados tratando de no llorar. Era buena, Quil lo había dicho y él nunca me mentia. Quil decía cosas muy bonitas, palabras hermosas que me animaban en los peores momentos. Y los necesitaba entonces, lo necesitaba a él, a mi bonito Quil.

Era insegura y les tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No lo demostraba ante él, pero cuando me soltaba la mano y tenía que ir a las bambalinas sentía un incomodo vacio pues mi escudo me desprotegía. _"Se fuerte, Claire, se que lo eres. No le tengas miedo a nada, si estas segura de lo que eres y sabes hacer… solo hazlo ¿si, pequeña?", _recordé que Quil me había dicho eso la noche anterior. Yo bailaba bien, lo sabía. Mi traje era bonito, y no igual al de todas las demás. ¿Entonces a que le tenía miedo, a sus billetes inútiles?

-A mi, por lo menos, me pagan la cuota por venir aquí y tu pagas para venir. Por ende, soy mejor bailarina que tu. Y por lo menos, por mi traje, me diferenciaran allí arriba. Yo tengo algo que tu no, y se llama autenticidad, tu solo eres una copia de la barbie Kelly.- Dije levantando mi cara y caminando hacía ella quien estaba atónita.

-¿Disculpa, me hablas a mi sapa tonta?

-Si, te hablo yo rana estúpida.- Ni idea de quien empezó la pelea, pero yo termine echándola al piso agarrándola por el pelo y sentándome sobre su espalda obligándola a besar el suelo.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!- Gritaban todas y yo me pare y la puse contra la pared.

-Que sea la ultima vez que te metes conmigo a menos que quieras que te deforme la cara ¿Entiendes?- Ella asintió y la solte, me sente en mi sitio y me hice la tonta.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué gritan?- Pregunto la profesora entrando.

-Claire golpeo a Jannette.- Me acusaron y la profesora me miro, puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y las mire desentandida.

-Yo no hice nada, a Jannette la golpeo una más grande… ya me metieron a mi, ¿Me cree capaz de eso, profe?

La señorita, luego de mucho rato, termino por creerme a mi y tomar pot exagerada a Jannette, bailamos y a la salida Jannette no volvió a decirme nada, me miraba con recelo y todas me huian. Quil me había dicho que tenía que defenderme, claro que él había dicho que no de esa forma, pero yo era una niña y podía malinterpretar algo ¿No?


	3. sensibilidad

**Edades y cualidades:**

Quil 17 (25) Claire 12

**Sensible; siente todo lo que los demás.**

Ella venía caminando a mi lado con sus sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y un brillo picaro en los ojos. Era la cara que ponía cuando sabía algo que tu no sabías o no querías que se enterara. Claire se acomodo su pelo rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura en un corte recto y corrió hasta ponerse delante de mi unos metros.

-¿Cuándo me lo dirás?- Me pregunto ella con su sonrisa más amplia que nunca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sabes, vamos Quil, dímelo… ¡lo que estaban hablando tu y tía Emily ayer!

Me pare en seco y disimule mi sorpresa intentando saber como se habría colado en la conversación sin que la hubiera escuchado. Claire me había pedido que fuéramos a dar una vuelta porque quería decirme algo, pero nunca había esperado que ella planteara una pregunta como es ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

-¿Sobré que, linda? Ayer hablamos de muchas cosas…- Evadí

_Que no sea lo que pienso, por favor…_

-Sobre lo que eres un lobito, Quil- Dijo ella.

-¿De que hablas, nena?- Le pregunte puesto que en ningún momento había hablado de eso con Emily.

-Oh, por dios Quil- Dijo ella- No soy tonta, he ido a las fogatas y se me la leyendas de memoria. Tu cuerpo es un horno andante, o sea, tienes la misma edad desde que yo recuerdo… ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que mi hermanito es un lobo?

Suspire de tranquilidad, y le sonreí. Ella había inflado sus mejillas en un berrinche que me pareció de lo más tierno. Le conté que en verdad se lo iba a decir cuando fuera un poco mayor y ella repuso como siempre "ya soy lo suficientemente mayor" Le compre un helado y la deje en su casa pues debía irme a mi ronda diaria, hoy no podía llevarla a ballet, pero la iría a buscar.

**Sensible, incluso para escuchar a una chica llorar por una tontera…**

No podía ser, era imposible, esta dormida y aún mamá no me había despertado. La profesora estaba sermoneando a mis compañeras mientras Marine intentaba consolarme, pero no la escuchaba. Yo era reconocida por mi pelo, largo, lacio más pelirrojo que nunca. Me mire al espejo aún estática y pase mi mano tímidamente por mi pelo.

Jannette estaba muerta.

-Marine, Chris- Llame a mis amigas- Distraigan a la profe y llévenla afuera a llamar a mi madre, quiero irme a casa- Le pedí y ella corrieron a hacerlo.

Mire el espejo, mi pelo que antes era largo y me llegaba a la cintura ahora estaba a los hombros, muy pero muy corto y maltratado. Se habían pasado de la raya. Podía soportar que me llamaran pobretona, que me dijeran estúpida, malparida, y todo lo que desearan pero con mi pelo no. Yo había puesto todo mi esmero en que estuviera sano fuerte y largo solo por que a mi madre y a Quil le gustaba así y nadie iba a tirar tanto esfuerzo por el caño.

Desde aquella pelea Jannette había dejado de hablarme pero desde este año y solo para impresionar había vuelto a tratarme mal. Y yo iba a darle el mismo remedio que hace cuatro años.

-Tú, envidiosa- La llame y la rubia se dio vuelta con cara de "soy mejor que tu, no molestes"

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué puedo envidiarte yo a ti, eh? Por cierto, ya se que tienes que economizar pero por favor, ve a una peluquera.

-Tienes mucho por envidiar, estúpida, enferma mental. Yo tenía el pelo mucho más bonito que el tuyo y por eso, como no te animabas a hacerlo sola, me agarraron entre todas y me lo cortaron. Eres tan cobarde y envidiosa que solo te metes detrás de tus amigotas y no das la cara, rubia tarada.

-Cállate, fosforita.- Intervino Charlotte.

-No, cállate tu, ¿Qué no ves que solo te usa? Vamos, si tan buena te cress, ven de frente y sola.

Jannette se acobardo, pero sus amigas que afirmaban que ella se animaba terminaron obligándola a hacerlo. Tome las mismas tijeras que ellas había usado y me abalanze sobre ella que grito como una loca, la estampille contra la pared a pesar de que ella era mucho más alta y le devolví la jugada pero peor de la que ella me había hecho.

Sesenta centímetros de pelo rubio cayeron al suelo.

Se lo había cortados al ras, justo donde lo llevaba Quil y la solté. Ella grito como histérica y antes de que todo su grupo reaccionara tome mis cosas y me fui corriendo a llorarle a la profesora. Renuncié, me había hartado.

-¿Claire?- Me llamo Quil y corrí llorando a sus brazos.

Y llore, por que Quil estaba dispuesto a escucharme. Tomé mis cosas y jure nunca más volver a ese estudio de ballet, no lo valía. Mi padre y mi madre siempre habían querido que yo fuera bailarina, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser humillada tanto por un deseo que ni siquiera era mío. Después de todo siempre estaría Quil para apoyarme ¿no?


	4. Dulce

**Edades y Cualidades**

**Quil 17 (29) Claire 16**

**Dulce, hasta que la miel es amarga en comparación**

Claire se acomodo en la arena, poyando su cabeza en mi muslo, usandolo de almohada. Ella me sonrio, mostrandome esos oyuelos tan bonitos que el tiempo no le habia quitado. Era hermosa, luchadora, sumamente dulce. Con esos ojos echisantes, esa piel dorada resplandeciente, ese cabello rojizo en contraste con la arena. Ella entorno los ojos, y las pestañas rojizas cubrieron parte de sus orbes, y rozaron la piel.

-Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabias? - Ell lanzo una risita y asintio.

-Me lo dices a diario, Quil- Respondio, curbando sus labios en una sonrisa- Tu tambien eres guapo, lobito.

Ella habia tomado la costumbre de llamarle asi, con ese apodo tan… poco acertado. Si bien era un lobo, era del tamaño de una caballo enorme. Pero la dejo y la contemplo sonrojarse cuando el la miro detenidamente. Claire lo miro detenidamente, desde el pecho hasta el cabello, que era lo que desde su posicion podia ver.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Osita Claire?-Prgeunto, pues no era comun que ella lomirara con tanta intencidad.

-¿Ademas de esas pestañas largas y crispadas que por cierto te envidio?-Bromeo-¿O te refieres a esos ojos tiernos, la nariz recta y bonita, o los labios ligeramente curbados?

Quil se rió, el no era tan guapo en realidad. EL concideraba que en realidad no era el mas favorecido de los hombres lobo, era en realidad el mas pequeño y de no ser por la transformación habria sido petiso. Bueno, no tanto en realidad, solo exageraba.

Claire siempre le subia el animo, aunque no lo supiera en realidad, y era la luz de sus ojos. Era ella la que con su dulzura le empalagaba lo amargo y lograba que incluso dias como esos, domingos aburridos y de calor insoportable, le parecieran el lugar perfecto. Solo porque estaba ella para hacer que lo fuera.

**Porque Quil no suele ser muy hablador, pero una frase suya te endulza el dia**.

Claire se ve al espejo, no esta convencida. Tiene dieciséis y lleva saliendo con Quil dos semanas. Las dos mejores semanas de su vida, por cierto. Aunque solo le habia sacado a su compañero de por vida un solo "te amo" y lo habia intentado mucho, demaciado para lo que suele hacer, solo habia logrado que lo dijera una vez. Pero entonces, frente al espejo de su cuarto, duda si es culpa de ella. Es decir, desde que encontro una foto donde Quil sale besando a una muchacha muy bella ella empezo a dudar. Y lo peor era que esa chica era la hermana de Jannette, lo que desde su punto de vista era humillante. Una Johns habia estado antes que ella y era una derrota no declarada.

Se gira para verse de costado y se juzga. Comparada con la chica de la foto y viendola en la actualidad se sentia… poca cosa. Si, era un poquito mas delgada, pero no tenia tanto pecho ni tan lindas piernas, ni un trasero bonito. Claire suspiro, su pelo era demaciado lacio, no tenia las simpaticas formas de la chica de la foto.

-¿Claire?- Le llamo Quil del otro lado de la puerta, ella no le contesto, insegura.

EL quileute entro y no pudo evitar soltar un silvido que se escucho por toda la casa. Claire solto una risita tonta, algo avergonzada y su novio la tomo del brazo haciendola girar sobre su eje, haciendo que el vestido se moviera sobre ella.

-¿No te parezco chata?- Pregunto, mas traumada que nunca con el tamaño de us busto.

-Eres perfecta- Dijo tomandola de la cintura, apoyando su menton contra la cabeza.

-O sea, chata- Concluyo ella, suspirando.

-No, no eres chata. Eres perfecta, ni mucho ni poco. Ademas, eres preciosa asi como estas.

-Pero te habria gustado que fuera mas rellena- Le contradijo.

-Me habria dado igual, por que seguirias siendo Claire, la Osita Claire que amo, por cierto.

Claire sonrio contra su pecho, eso le bastaba. Porque habia optenido su segundo te amo, y era a ella, menudita, chata, delgadita, a la que se lo habia dicho. Se abrazo a el y volvio a girar, sintiendose mas segura, como si de repense te hubiera operado enterita y fuera otra. Pero no, era la misma osita Claire, la misma que Quil Ateara amaba.


End file.
